A New Hyrule
by ZeldaFanMan7
Summary: Link, Tetra and the pirates have set sail to find a new Hyrule, but why is Link having nightmares about Ganondorf? And how will he handle his feelings for Tetra? LinkxTetra. After WW. Rated K plus for violence. Reviews appreciated greatly.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Hi, people, this is my first fanfiction, so I is excited. This is just an intro, no real action. Just a bunch of LinkxTetra stuff, but still pretty important. Set one month after WW. Enjoy!**

Link was standing in an open field, dotted with small flowers and shrubs. The sunshine smiled warmly on his face. He could hear the waves crashing on a beach in the distance, lulling him into a sleepy state of happiness.

But suddenly, the sun went out. The land became dark and cold, winds violently blowing in Link's face. Lightning crackled and thunder boomed overhead.

Ganondorf appeared in front of Link.

_This is what I have done to Hyrule… _he boomed. _This is what I will do to your land and your family. You will pay!_

Ganondorf leapt forward, his blades whooshing down towards his head.

Link woke up in a cold sweat.

It had just been a dream!

Link was lying under the stars in the red boat, the King of Red Lions. Although now it was just a boat, he preferred to sail in it. Now, it was tethered to Tetra's pirate ship, which had docked at a sandbar for the night.

They had decided to sail south of Outset Island to discover new land, the next Hyrule. The wind had so far carried them on a southwest course.

"Link? Are you alright?"

Link looked up to see Tetra leaning against the railing of the ship, staring down at him with big eyes.

"Tetra?" he asked groggily.

"You've been muttering in your sleep for the past half hour." She said.

"I was having a bad dream." Link admitted.

They were silent for a while, their faces illuminated by the glow of the full moon.

"Why were you watching me sleep?" Link finally asked.

It was a stupid question, he knew instantly after he asked it. Tetra scowled, embarrassed.

"I wasn't _watching_ you sleep!" she said. "I couldn't sleep, so I came out to look at the stars."

"And you ended up looking at me." Link said.

"Oh, _never mind!" _Tetra muttered. Link regretted saying it.  
"Okay, I'm sorry." He said. "It was a dumb thing to say."

"I know."

After another while of silence, Tetra said, "Would you mind if I came down there and slept with you?"

Link's face reddened, and so did Tetra's.

"I mean… _no,_ not _with_ you! I – uh – just in your boat." She stammered. Link nodded as Tetra leapt down.

Link leaned his head back against the King of Red Lions' head. Tetra lay opposite him, head rested against the back of the boat.

After a long while, Link took Tetra's hand. She didn't object, so he kept hold of her hand.

Soon, Link realized why.

Tetra was fast asleep.

**That's the first chapter, I will try to crank out a chapter a day so keep checking back in on it. I promise the next one will have action in it!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Land Divided Part One

**Okay, I'm back and here's chapter two. The first adventure is called A Land Divided, and this is Part One. As far as I know, there are five or six parts, but it will be different for each adventure. Enjoy!**

Gonzo stood at the wheel, holding it steady.

"How we doin' up there, Zuko?" he shouted. Something unintelligible came from the crows-nest.

"What's he sayin'?" Gonzo asked quietly to those on deck: Mako, Nudge, Link and Tetra.

"I do believe he said, 'Land Ho!'" Mako told him.

"What makes you say that?"

Mako pointed to the horizon. A large island was coming into view, dotted with small forests and a small mountain.

"Because of the land right there, you dummy!"

"Oh." Muttered Gonzo, turning the wheel towards the island.

"Hold the wheel steady!" Tetra commanded. "Ready anchors! Prepare to land!"

As the crew swarmed the deck to do their bidding, Link leaned forward and whispered to her, "Do you believe in dreams?"

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"Like, seeing the future in a dream. That kind of thing."

"No, I don't." Tetra shook her head.

"Really? Because I had a dream about you once."

Tetra turned to face him, face burning. Her eyes were wide.

"You had a dream about me?" she asked, quickly changing her look of interest to a frown.

"Yeah, about you and a bunch of pirates coming to my island and helping me." Link explained. "That was before I met you."

"Oh." Tetra said. They were silent for a while, at which time they got a better view of the island.

Everything about it was small. Small forests of small trees and small undergrowth. Small mountains with small caves and small boulders. Small deserts and small plains.

However, the island itself was large. It was shaped like a wide crescent, and Gonzo steered the wheel into a small reef to land as we neared it.

"Was that about your dream?" Tetra finally asked as the crew continued to work noisily.

"What?"

"Your dream last night. The question you just asked. Was it about your dream?"

Link hesitated. He didn't mean for Tetra to figure that out, but she did. The truth was, he was afraid that Ganondorf had somehow survived and was speaking to him in his dreams somehow. That his dream might come true, and Ganondorf would destroy his land and his family.

Luckily, he was saved an uncomfortable silence as a red and blue decorated spear flew overhead. It sailed over the deck, attracting the attention of everyone on board, and impaled itself in the masthead with a loud thud.

Link bounded to the railing to see six men, painted like a primitive race, slowly advancing toward the ship. One threw another spear that took a nick out of Link's wild blond hair.

"Natives." He muttered to the crew. "They're coming for us."

"Maybe not." Reasoned Nudge. "Maybe they just want to talk, and that spear was just to get our attention."

"Die, aliens!" one hissed. "This is our land!" He viciously threw another spear, thudding into the railing next to Link's face.

Tetra approached the railing and held up a hand. "Stop!" she called. "We'll leave your island!"

A boomerang whistled past Link and hit Tetra's legs, flipping her facedown onto the deck. The boomerang reversed direction and knocked Link's legs out from under him, too, before returning perfectly to the hand of its thrower.

"As you can see, we are not just primitive natives," the leader said. "We are also soldiers!"

"Soldiers?" asked Nudge.

"Yes, soldiers in a great civil war that has ravaged this island for months." The leader continued, spitting onto the ground. "This island is inhabited by the Maar and the Relina, two groups locked in battle over possession of the island."

"Which are you?" asked Link.

"We are the Maar, and we are busy enough with those Relina. We do not need aliens here as well! Leave!"

"We will, just give us a moment to-"

"DIE!" the second hissed.

**And there you go. Chapter three coming soon, and REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you and have a nice day. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 A Land Divided Part Two

"DIE!" the second hissed.

Spears, boomerangs, large rocks, and many other primitive weapons Link had never seen before rained on the deck. One appeared to be a horrible smelling ball of disgusting junk, made of things like toad snot, swamp mud and other stuff Link couldn't quite identify. One hit Gonzo in the face and he retched over the side of the ship.

A spear thudded into the hull of the ship, leaving a long gash.

"Dang, they're messing up my paint job." Tetra muttered, crouching behind a barrel.

Link held up his shield and leapt onto the railing.

"Stop!" he yelled.

Three spears and a boomerang thunked against his shield and fell into the water.

Link pulled out his bow and fired an Ice Arrow at the ground in front of the Maar soldiers. They quickly tried to reverse direction, but slipped on the frozen ground and fell into the water. Link fired more Ice Arrows, sending them into a full retreat.

"Great job, Link." Nudge muttered. Link twirled his bow and put it back into his pack.

"I know."

The pirates decided to go ashore quickly before more attacks came. Tetra was helping Mako lift a large barrel of food onto the beach when she pointed into the distance. There, seven more native soldiers were advancing towards them. However, these men were painted differently than the Maar. One wore a crown and a purple robe, flanked by two guards with spears. Link guessed these to be the Relina.

"Peace!" The crowned king shouted. "Peace!"

As the soldiers approached, Link saw that these Relina were more advanced than the Maar. That made him wonder…

"Hello." The king greeted them. "I am King Mene. What… exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're just… leaving." Tetra said. "Just wanted to check it out here, but we'll be going now."

"Wait!" said Mene. "We require your services… if you are interested in being paid handsomely."

_Right to the point._ Link thought.

"We seek an object called the Blurok. If we can return the Blurok to our sacred pedestal, we could end this war. You see, a month ago, a strange darkness settled over the sea. Then an army of Moblins came and attacked us! In our moments of weakness, the Maar came and seized the Blurok. They hid it in a cave on Dark Mountain, and we Relina cannot approach it. It is a place of great evil.

"You see, whoever has the Blurok in their sacred pedestal will be obeyed by all others on the island, or else defile the Ancient Laws and be cursed. If you got us the Blurok, you will be rewarded greatly."

"With what?" asked Tetra, eyes shining.

"Gold. Jewels. Swords, shields, armor. Diamonds, pearls, rubies…"

"Stop!" cried Nudge. "Oh, stop it, you're gonna give me a heart attack!"

The pirates' eyes shone with treasure, but Link was more concerned with helping a war-ravaged land find peace.

"We'll do it." Tetra said.

* * *

Tetra, Gonzo, Mako, Nudge, and Link set out east, towards the small mountain. Supposedly, this was called Dark Mountain.

Now, up close, they could see why.

Black clouds swirled around the peak of the mountain, unleashing lightning bolts and cold rain. The whole mountain was made of black, thick stone, much like that of the Forsaken Fortress. The air carried an aura of evil and menace.

After a moment of silence, Gonzo pushed Mako forward.

"G-go on, Mako." He said nervously.

Link stepped forward. "I'll go." He said.

Cautiously, he stepped forward and brushed his fingers against the side of the mountain.

He screamed and crumpled to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 A Land Divided Part Three

He screamed and crumpled to the ground.

"Link!" Tetra rushed forward and shook him. Link turned over, laughing. "Fooled you!"

Tetra smacked him. "It's not funny, Link! I thought I'd lost you."

"_You_ did?" Link asked. Tetra blushed.

"Shut up. Let's get moving." She spun around and headed for the closest cave. Link and the other pirates followed obediently, but Link was sure Nudge had winked at him.

The weather, temperature, and aura of menace and doom did not improve inside the cave. In fact, it only worsened.

Tetra walked silently in front. Three feet behind, Mako was trembling with fear. He bumped into a stalagmite, screamed, and ran to catch up to Tetra.

Gonzo and Nudge followed close behind. Gonzo was trying to look tough, but he was about ready to cry.

Link hung in the back, regretting his joke. But why had Tetra been that mad? She knew how much he'd been through. She knew he could manage.

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream, a victorious wail, and the beating of wings.

"Miss Tetra!" Gonzo screamed.

Link charged forward to catch up with the pirates.

"What happened?!" he cried. Gonzo's eyes were huge.

"B-b-b-b-big-g M-m-m-m-moth-u-u-la-" he stuttered.

"A huge Mothula came and took Miss Tetra!" Nudge translated.

"Uh-guuuuuuyyys!" Mako shouted. Out of the corner of his eyes, Link saw a massive Red ChuChu swallow up Mako into its gelatinous body and vanished.

"Mako-waugh!" Nudge was taken by a gigantic Magtail.

"Stay calm, Gonzo." Link said. "We're dealing with a legendary Verigian shapeshifter. This beast feeds on the fear of others. Don't-"

"Waaauuuuggghhh!" The Helmaroc King flew in and grabbed Gonzo.

Link was alone. Alone with a dangerous beast.

"It's just me." He muttered. Unlike the others, Link had no fear of a specific monster. The beast had no advantage over him.

Deep, booming laughter filled the cavern, as shadows suddenly began to take shape into a human form. He wore a dark cloak and held two blades.

Ganondorf.

"Little hero." He said, stepping into the light. "I have waited for this moment. I have risen again. And I am here to kill you."

Link couldn't believe it. Link was alone with Ganondorf. His worst fears were coming true.

"No…" he muttered. "No!"

"Poor little hero… all alone. No one to save you now. Without someone else to back you up, all your precious courage has left you." Ganondorf chuckled evilly.

"I have courage." Link said. "I have courage. I _have_ courage!"

Ganondorf took a step back. He drew his blades, but the action seemed to cost him great pain. "Hero...!"

"I don't fear you!" Link yelled, stepping forward. "You're not even real! You're just a shapeshifter!"

The shapeshifter howled. Without the fear of others to power himself, he couldn't sustain his false form and Link could see it for what it really was. A tiny little ball of fur with two big eyes and legs the size of toothpicks. A tiny, fuzzy ball of pure evil.

Link sliced it in half with the Master Sword.

"Noooooo…!" the shapeshifter wailed, exploding into purple smoke.

Tetra, Mako, Nudge and Gonzo appeared in front of him.

"What happened?" asked Mako.

Tetra bent down and picked up a blue stone from where the shapeshifter had fallen.

"We have the Blurok." She said.


	5. Chapter 5 A Land Divided Part Four

**Here's the last part of A Land Divided. Please enjoy, and I would greatly appreciate reviews.**

"We have the Blurok." She said.

As we left the mountain, Link saw the mountain's stone was no longer black. The sky above it was crystal blue, and the presence of evil and malevolence had disappeared.

As they headed back, Link pulled Tetra aside.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I've been thinking…" he said.

"Don't hurt yourself." She muttered. Link could see she was still a little mad about his joke.

"I've been thinking… what if we've made the wrong decision?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if the Blurok doesn't belong to the Relina?" he said. Tetra shook her head.

"It's definitely the Relina's."

"Is that because of their treasure?" he asked.

"No!... Yes."

"And one more thing…" he said slowly.

"Mm-hmm."

"When we were in the cave… what did you see? What is your deepest fear?"

"Guess."

"Mothulas."

"Nope." Tetra said. "My biggest fear is much worse than any monster."

"What is it?" Tetra met his eyes.

"Losing you."

Link's head turned red.

"Uuuhhhhh…"

They were interrupted by the sounds of battle nearby. Tetra led them in the direction of shouting and groaning.

Dozens of Relina and Maar were battling furiously in an open clearing. The pirates watched in horrified fascination as a Maar charged, killing two Relina, and then died under a rain of spears.

"STOP!!!!" Nudge's voice thundered through the clearing, rattling the skulls of every living being.

Link stepped forward, holding the Blurok in his outstretched hand. King Mene's eyes shone greedily.

"Ah, young man, you have succeeded. You may now return the Blurok to the Relina, its rightful owners.

In the ranks of the Relina, heads bobbed up and down in agreement.

"No!" A man pushed his way through the ranks of the Maar. "No, no, no. That stone belongs to the Maar!"

The Maar cheered.

"I know who this belongs to." Link said. "The Maar."

"What?!" screamed Mene.

"The Relina are not natives of this island. They are not painted and they have more advanced weapons. The Maar are the natives, until they were invaded by the Relina._ You_ are the aliens, Mene. You took this land from them.

"Yes, you're a smart lad, aren't you." The Maar chieftain said. "Now, the Blurok, please." Link shook his head.

"I didn't say I would give it to you."

"What?! Young boy, you just said that the Maar are the rightful owners of the rock. If you aren't going to give it to us, or the Relina, what will you do with it?!"

Link responded by dumping the rock onto the ground and crushing it into a million pieces under his boot.

This set the soldiers into a frenzy. Confused, some began to attack each other.

"STOP!!!" Nudge boomed again. Link grimaced.

"Thank you, Nudge." He said. "Now, everyone calm down.

But King Mene wouldn't hear any of it. "What have you done?!" he screamed. "Wh-why?!"

"I'll tell you why." Link smiled and explained, "You don't need the Blurok. In fact, now that it's destroyed, you have nothing to fight over. If I had given the Blurok to the Maar, tensions would have remained high and eventually restarted the war."

Several of the soldiers began to nod in agreement.

"I… guess you're… right." Mene said.

Slowly, one by one, the soldiers dropped their weapons.

As the pirates began to pack up, a soldier took Link aside. He pointed to Tetra.

"That's a good looker right there. Ye be a lucky boy to be sailing with the likes o' 'er." He said with a grin.

Link watched her help tiny Mako lift a heavy crate onto the deck.

"Yeah… yeah, I suppose I am."

The soldiers, Relina and Maar, gathered at the beach to wave them goodbye. The pirate ship and the King of Red Lions sailed off onto the horizon, ready for their next adventure.


	6. Chapter 6 A Deep Deep Pit Part One

Link was standing back on top of Ganon's Tower facing Ganondorf. It was just like before – seawater was flooding in, spraying him with rain. Ganondorf was viciously pushing him back with his two blades. Except… one thing was missing.

Zelda wasn't there. Her limp body lay in a corner, soaked and lifeless. Ganondorf had killed her.

Alone, Link was valiantly blocking Ganondorf's attacks, but he was slowly being pushed back. Link was tired, _exhausted_, bruised, cut, bloodied, and soaked to the bone… and Ganondorf was laughing.

Then, deciding he'd had enough fun with him, Ganondorf knocked the Master Sword from Link's hand. It shattered into a hundred pieces on the stone ground. Then he kicked Link in the chest, sending him fallin, falling the unthinkably long drop from the top of Ganon's Tower. The last thing he heard was the sound of Ganondorf's booming laughter.

Link jolted awake, sure he was still falling.

He was in the crows-nest of the pirate ship. He was supposed to be on night watch, but he must have dozed off. _And he'd had a nightmare._

_Why?_ He thought. _Why am I having these dreams?_

Then he realized that Tetra would have his hide if she found out he had been sleeping on lookout duty, _again_, so he quickly scanned the horizon.

And he saw it.

A submarine had just risen from the water fifty feet from the pirate ship. Link was about to sound the alarm, but it was too late.

The ship rocked as the submarines opened fire.

The crew burst from belowdecks: Tetra, Gonzo, Nudge, Senza, Mako, Zuko and Niko.

"Load cannons!" Tetra shouted.

"Miss Tetra!" cried Gonzo. "We don't have any cannonballs!"

"Then launch fruit! Launch silverware! Launch _anything_!"

"We don't have any gunpowder." Gonzo cried.

Link tossed a bomb into the water next to the submarine, exploding the wooden surface and sending it to the bottom. But another submarine was approaching from the other side.

"Another one!" Link shouted. He gave a nod to Tetra. "We know what they're probably after."

Tetra nodded gravely.

* * *

They raced belowdecks and grabbed their precious cargo: the artifact known as the Triforce of Power, taken from Ganondorf after he was defeated.

Tetra let it hover above her hand as they charged out the door.

A dozen Bokoblins had boarded the ship, but the pirates were holding them off. Seeing the Triforce of Power, they all broke off to attack Link.

Link chopped one's head off, using his momentum to run another through. A third swung his wicked curved sword at him, but he deflected the blow on his shield and sliced its stomach. He then spun around and sliced another in half.

Tetra, Gonzo, Nudge and Senza were holding off more boarding Bokoblins - Tetra would flip them on their backs and the pirates would beat the stuffing out of them.

Link, meanwhile, had defeated the Bokoblins and decided to go for the submarine. Leaping into the King of Red Lions, he steered the boat towards the floating wooden abomination.

Meanwhile, Tetra and the others were being beat back by Bokoblins. Suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Niko roared as he swung in on a rope, slicing five Bokoblins with a dagger. But he'd miscalculated his trajectory a tiny bit...

"Niko, watch out, you-"

BAM!

Niko smacked into Tetra, sending her flying over the side of the ship.

Meanwhile, Link was aiming a Fire Arrow at the submarine when...

BAM!

Tetra landed in the boat beside him, rocking it and offing Link's aim for a moment. In that moment, the submarine turned towards them.

A Moblin clambered aboard the boat. Link slashed at it, but it deflected his blow on its staff.

Link was having a hard enough time facing off the Moblin in a small boat, but he had to protect Tetra and the Triforce of Power. The Moblin jabbed at him, but he moved aside and the blow struck a second Moblin trying to climb aboard. Link slashed the Moblin's back open.

Suddenly, he heard a squeal. Link turned around to see a third Moblin had grabbed Tetra. Link lunged at it, but it had already leapt on to the submarine. Link fired arrows at it, but the submarine had already gone under and was speeding away. With Tetra and the Triforce of Power.

Beyond all rational thought, Link hoisted the sail and the boat lurched forward, after the stupid monsters.

"Wait, Link!" Senza yelled. "Wait for us!"

But Link didn't stop. He knew that the big ship was too slow. He had to do this alone.

The pirate ship became a smudge on the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7 A Deep Deep Pit Part Two

That morning, Link clung to the mast of the King of Red Lions. His eyes were red from staying up all night, scanning the horizon. He was tired, hungry, cold, lost... and he wouldn't turn back.

He had to save Tetra. He _would_ save Tetra.

* * *

Afternoon came, when Link spotted land on the horizon. The island was small, barely larger than Windfall Island. Dozens of warships and submarines were docked at the beach.

* * *

As soon as Link took his first step onto the island, a shiver went up his spine. There was great evil here.

The beach went in a ring around the island, encircling the grassland. In the exact center of the island was a large, thick jungle. A camp was set up next to the jungle, and Link could here squawking Bokoblins and grunting Moblins. Sitting to one side, Tetra was closely guarded.

As Link got closer, he heard a Moblin shouting, "Give us the Triforce of Power. Give it to me!"

"No!" cried Tetra. She kicked the Moblin, but he leapt out of the way. Then he caught her on his staff and set her down again, taking the Triforce of Power.

"Ha ha. Now we kill you!"

The Moblin raised its staff.

A metal chain wrapped around the staff and yanked it from the monster's hands, causing it to fall flat on its back. As it got up, the chain wrapped around a Bokoblins ankle and pulled it straight into the Moblin's legs, knocking them both down. Just beyond sight, Link grinned as he put away the Hookshot and chose his next weapon.

"Find him!" roared the Moblin down on the ground. "Find the intruder!"

Every single Bokoblin charged out of the camp.

"No, you idiots! Guard the Princess!"

But the Bokoblins didn't return.

"What are you fools-" the Moblin suddenly stopped and spun around. A Light Arrow was zooming at him from behind a sand dune. The Moblin grabbed a log and threw it, knocking the arrow out of the air.

"Come out, you coward!" the Moblin yelled.

Suddenly, Link charged out from the sand dune and grabbed Tetra's hand. "Come on!" he yelled.

"Get back here!" the Moblin screeched. "Give it back!"

Link and Tetra raced into the jungle.

* * *

Once Link took his first step into the jungle, his dread increased. There was evil in the very center of this jungle.

"That was close." Tetra breathed.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Link.

"I'm glad we got away...?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Can't you just ever give me a straight, 'Thank you'?!"

"Can't you ever just give me a straight, 'I lov-"

Suddenly, a small army of Bokoblins appeared in front of them. One squawked and headed deeper into the jungle. Link and Tetra ducked behind the bushes.

"I don't think they see us yet." Tetra whispered.

Link and Tetra followed the monsters, each step increasing Link's dread as they neared the center of the jungle. Finally, the Bokoblins stopped in a clearing. Link and Tetra hid in the jungle behind them.

The lead Bokoblin stepped forward and stopped, pointing out something Link hadn't seen before. In the exact center of the clearing was a deep, black pit.


	8. Chapter 8 A Deep Deep Pit Part Three

Link stared into the pit, but it still seemed bottomless. It seemed to suck in the light around it, darkening the entire clearing.

The Bokoblin stopped and held out the Triforce of Power. It glowed, brighter and brighter, as the darkness increased. The Bokoblin began chanting.

The air became darker and darker, darkness cold and malevolent surrounding them as the Bokoblin's chanting increased in volume. The island seemed to be throbbing, pulsing with the rhythm of the chanting and the glowing and the darkness.

"We have to stop this, _now_!" Tetra cried. Link snapped out of his horrified stupor.

Bokoblins scattered like ants as a Light Arrow zipped straight into the middle of the group. The monsters closest to the blast screamed as they disentegrated to ash.

Link charged forward and grabbed the Triforce of Power, slicing Bokoblins as he went.

"Run, Tetra!" he called. Together, they raced back into the jungle.

But they had barely gone ten feet when they smashed into a muscular Moblin body. Link realized it was the same Moblin that he had battled in the camp.

"Hello again, Princess and farm boy," he said. "If you would be so kind to return the Triforce you stole..."

Link thrust the Master Sword at the Moblin's head. The Moblin ducked and kicked Link's legs out from under him.

"As you can see, I'm no ordinary Moblin." he said. "My name is Fortrek, a general in the Dark Armies. My master chose me especially, raised my intellegence and fighting skills far past that of any normal Moblin. He then chose me to be a General. He knew to accomplish his goal, he'd need more than a squabbling rabble of idiotic monsters."

"And what do you want with us?" Tetra asked.

"Simply, we want the Triforce of Power from you and the we will turn you over to our master. See what he wants with you.

"And what do you need with the Triforce?" Link asked casually, slowly inching up a nearby hill.

"That is none of your business. Why are you sneaking up there? You think I don't see you?"

"Oh, I knew you'd see me." Link said. "I'm just counting on the fact you'll underestimate me." He gripped a large boulder in his palms, steeling himself.

"What are you going to do?" Fortrek laughed. "Move that boulder? I think that only works if your arms are bigger around that your shoelaces!" He chuckled.

Link ignored him. Donning the power of the Power Bracelets, he pushed with all his might.

Fortrek's eyes widened in surprise as the boulder began to roll down the hill. He grunted, catching it on his palms. With a roar, he shoved it aside. But Link and Tetra were gone.

* * *

The King of Red Lions, Link and Tetra aboard, sailed away from the island at high speed.

"Uh... Link?" Tetra pointed behind them. Dozens of warships and submarines were following them, firing cannons. Link swerved the boat to avoid their shots, but they were gaining.

"FIRE!!" a voice boomed. Link and Tetra looked to the other side to see the pirate ship, firing cannons. The ships and submarines quickly reversed direction, back to the island at full speed.

Link and Tetra climbed onboard the ship, congratulating the crew.

"I thought you were out of gunpowder." Tetra commented.

"Oh, we were. Those weren't cannons we were firing. It was Nudge's wicked arm!" Mako explained. Nudge grinned proudly.

"But I thought you were out of cannonballs, too!" Link said.

"Yeah, we actually fired..." Senza leaned in close and whispered, "Niko's coconut collection. Shh."

Nudge winked to them and then headed back down below decks.

* * *

Tetra, Link, Senza and Gonzo were the only one's allowed in the captain's quarters for the private emergency meeting that night. Tetra and Link explained to the pirates what had happened on the island.

"Do you have a guess what was in that pit?" Gonzo asked. Tetra and Link exchanged a glance.

"We think so." Tetra nodded. "Ganondorf." The pirates gasped.

"Yes. Deep in that pit is the stone form of Ganondorf. That's why the monsters needed the Triforce of Power. They think it can return his to the living world."

"Do you think it will work?" Senza asked.

"It almost did." Link said.

They were interrupted by a crash on deck above.

When they got there, they saw Niko burst on deck angrily.

"NUDGE!!!" he screamed. Nudge spun around.

"What's up?" he asked.

"WHERE ARE MY COCONUTS?!"

"Oh, Niko, I can explain. You see, I-"

Nudge then took off running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Niko yelled.


	9. Chapter 9 A Ship From the Fog Part One

**Here's Part One of the third adventure. Enjoy.**

Link, Tetra, Gonzo, Nudge and Senza were holding an emergency war council in the captain's quarters.

"I still say we go back." Gonzo muttered. "Forget Ganondorf. Forget Hyrule. Those are things of the past! We should go back to the Great Sea we know, back to our old ways."

"If we don't defeat Ganondorf, there will be no Great Sea." Tetra said.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Senza asked.

"GO BACK TO THAT ISLAND AND BEAT THE STUFFING OUT OF THEM!!!" Nudge cried.

"That's not a bad idea." said Senza.

"Guys, if we are going back there, we'll need a plan." Tetra said. "Ganondorf's not going to be defeated by strength alone."

"I still say we turn back." Gonzo muttered.

"Gonzo's got a point, miss." said Senza.

"So you say we cower away in fear?"

"No, I say we forget about this wild goose chase."

"Guys!" Link jumped up on top of the table. "We shouldn't just turn and run. You're pirates! You laugh in the face of danger! If Tetra and I beat Ganondorf before, we'll do it again with three big, strong pirates to help us. Who's with me?"

There was a long silence. Then Nudge broke into a grin.

"Does this mean we get to beat the stuffing out of them?"

* * *

The island was strangely quiet when the pirate ship pulled up to it. There wasn't a feeling of evil. There wasn't even a camp at the edge of the jungle anymore.

A quick check of the jungle confirmed Link's fears. The clearing in the center of the jungle was deserted. The pit was gone, filled in, so that you couldn't even tell there was anything there.

"They're gone. They took Ganondorf with them." he told the pirates. "They knew we'd come here next. They're one step ahead of us."

"Man." Nudge whined. "I was so looking forward to beating the stuffing out of them."

"Where are they now, then?" asked Gonzo. Link stared blankly at them.

"Let's go back to where the camp was and search for clues." Tetra suggested.

There wasn't much left of the camp, anyways. Everything had been packed up. Even the ash around where the fire had been was gone. They'd left without a trace.

"There's nothing here." Link muttered. "Where would they have gone?! All they need is this." Link pulled out the Triforce of Power.

Suddenly, the Triforce began to glow. Link took a step toward the jungle and the glow decreased. He took a step toward the far beach and the glow brightened.

"It's trying to show us something," Link said.

Using the Triforce as a guide, Link, Tetra and Nudge headed for the beach. When they got there, they saw skid marks in the sand.

"Several ships took off west here." Link said. "What could they want in that direction?"

Link suddenly rolled aside as a sword thudded into the sand next to him. Looking up, he saw five Bokoblins rounding a hill behind them.

"Stragglers!" he said.

"Hey, Nudge." Said Tetra. "Guess what? You get to beat the stuffing out of them!"

"YEAH!" Nudge charged forward and pounded his fist into a Bokoblin's ugly face. It squawked and fell to the ground, face throbbing. Nudge then hit one in the stomach, knocking it into another one.

"Are you having fun, Nudge?" asked Tetra.

"You betcha!" Nudge began beating a Bokoblin with another Bokoblin. Link and Tetra watched him, laughing.

"Okay, Nudge." said Link. "I think they've had enough. You can stop now."

Nudge backed off as Link held a sword to one of the Bokoblins' throat.

"What's going on here?" he asked. The monster squawked. "I can't understand you. Where have your friends gone?"

The Bokoblin rummaged in his pack and handed Link a worn sheet of paper. The other four did likewise, watching as Link studied them.

"They're Ghost Ship Charts!" he said in surprise.

"Ghost Ship? Who knew monsters believed in fairy tales?" Tetra commented.

"Do all Bokoblins carry these?" Link asked. The Bokoblins nodded. Link examined it more closely.

"It shows the islands the Ghost Ship has been sighted at, and the phase of the moon from when it was sighted."

"When's the next sighting going to be?" asked Tetra. Link glanced at the map.

"Diamond Steppe Island," he said. "The Ghost Ship is supposed to be at Diamond Steppe in two days."

"How far is it from here?" Tetra asked.

"About two days." Link turned to the Bokoblins. "Is that where your friends are headed?"

The Bokoblins nodded.

"Well then." Link said, rolling up the map. "I guess we've got a date at Diamond Steppe Island."


	10. Chapter 10 A Ship From the Fog Part Two

Two days later, under the bright afternoon sun, the pirate ship stopped just out of sight of Diamond Steppe Island. At least fifty submarines and warships were docked at the beach.

"How do we approach?" Tetra asked. She, Link, Nudge, Senza, Gonzo, Zuko, Mako and Niko were standing on the deck, staring at the island. "Should we sneak in or-"

Senza yawned. "Whatever the second one is. Anything but sneaking in." he said.

"Alright then. Cannons loaded?" Tetra asked. Niko nodded unhappily.

"Don't worry, Niko." said Gonzo. "Next time we get into town, I'll buy you all the coconuts you can imagine."

"Town doesn't have any coconuts." Niko whined, but no one paid attention to him.

"Full speed ahead!" Tetra yelled.

The pirate ship lurched forward. Cannonballs shattered warships and submarines to pieces on the beach. Some Bokoblins ran for them, but Link stopped them with Light Arrows.

By the time the ship was close enough to land, almost all the boats had been destroyed. The ashes of over seventy Bokoblins lay beyond the beach.

Suddenly, the ship shook. Link turned his head and saw fifty more submarines and warships closing in on them.

"We're surrounded!" he yelled.

"Storm the beach!" yelled Nudge.

"No, we'll lose the ship!" Tetra yelled.

Gonzo and Senza chucked coconuts like their lives depended on it - which they did. Four submarines and a warship fell to their improbable throwing force. But the other forty five were closing in on them.

"Stand back!" Link yelled. He handed Nudge a bomb. "Throw this."

Nudge did so. When the bomb was directly over the enemy fleet, Link leapt on top of the railing and aimed a Light Arrow.

FWOOSH!

The bomb exploded with a spectacular burst of light. Bokoblins wailed as the light, unbearable to those with unpure intentions, melted them to ash. The enemy fleet was completely destroyed.

Suddenly, a staff thudded hard into the railing next to Link's face. Spinning around, he saw Fortrek heading straight for them, standing atop a submarine, followed by over a hundred more warships.

Before the pirates could do anything, Fortrek leapt onto the deck and grabbed his staff. Link ducked as a swing sliced a nick into the wooden railing.

Senza threw a coconut with all his might (and that's a lot) straight at Fortek's head.

"RAAH!" Fortrek's staff was a blur, swinging and stabbing. Link barely had time to see two perfect halves of a coconut at Fortrek's feet.

Link slashed at Fortrek's legs, but Fortrek leaped over him and stabbed at the ground where he was standing. Link rolled aside and Fortrek stumbled past him. Link was about to slice the Moblin's back open when he grabbed Tetra's neck.

"Don't move or I will lightly squeeze, enough force to make the girl's neck the size of a toothpick." he said.

"A standoff, then." said Link.

"A standoff."

Just then, the sun set and the half moon rose. The water turned dark blue, eerily reflecting the moon's light. A heavy fog fell over the sea. A horn sounded in the distance, quiet at first, then getting louder and closer until a ship could be seen emerging from the fog.

Blue lights shone from the deck, illuminating a masthead of a man, mouth open, screaming in terror. The ship seemed to be made out of darkness, barely visible at all.

The Ghost Ship had arrived.


	11. Chapter 11 A Ship From the Fog Part Thre

"YES!!" Fortrek's voice boomed over the howling wind. "PREPARE TO SEE THE MIGHT OF THE GHOST SHIP'S POWER!"

The ship got closer and closer. Link watched the lights as they began to illuminate a figure watching from the front of the deck. This figure had no eyes, no body, no anything except a wavery form of smoke. It was a ghost.

Suddenly, a massive bolt of lightning erupted from the front of the ship, completely annihilating the entire fleet of warships. Fortrek didn't even notice.

"Come closer..." he said. "Please..."

The blue lights reflected in Fortrek's cold, black eyes as the Ghost Ship pulled up alongside the pirates. He laughed triumphantly, grabbing Link and Tetra by the arms and leaping onboard the ghostly ship and leaving the pirates to hold off against an approaching army of Bokoblins.

* * *

"Monia..." Fortrek called softly. "Come out, please..."

The temperature seemed to become even colder as the air before them seemed to bend and swirld into the form of a ghost.

The empty sockets where the eyes should have been reflected scenes of horror - ships bursting aflame, men screaming and children crying as the Ghost Ship sealed their fates.

"What do you want?" The ghost, Monia, asked sharply.

"I am prepared... to make you a deal." Fortrek pointed at Link and Tetra. "I have the Triforce. I can use its power to make you walk among the living once more. I just need for you to use the power of your Ghost Ship to ressurect my master."

Monia's eyes flickered.

"No." she said. "I have no wish to rejoin the living. I'd rather terrify them. As a ghost, I feel no pain. No sorrow or fear. Much better this way. Much better."

Fortrek shook his head disapprovingly. "Look at it this way. Grant me your power or I will use the Triforce to condemn you to eternal suffering!"

Monia's eyes glowed. Her form changed until she had become a near-holographic projection. Link, Tetra and Fortrek saw a large, gaping pit. Lightning crackled and the wind howled... and Fortrek was standing at the very edge of the pit.

"Yes!" he was yelling. "Rise, my master! Rise!"

Deep laughter boomed from the pit. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning zapped from the pitch-blackness and blasted Fortrek to ashes. The laughter became louder and deeper.

Then the projection changed back to the form of Monia.

"I have shown you your future, _monster_." she said distastefully. Fortrek's eyes widened in dread.

"What?! No! Change it! Make it right! NO!!!" Fortrek screamed and, in a wild panic, leapt over the side of the deck. Link watched as the shadow sunk to the bottom of the ocean, ending the life of the evil Moblin.

"Fool." Monia chuckled softly. "Rather die than face his worst fear." She wavered and disappeared, leaving Link and Tetra panting hard on the deck.

"What-what do we do?" asked Tetra. Link drew his sword.

"We face the ghost. We have to end the reign of the Ghost Ship once and for all." he said. Tetra nodded.

Together, they stepped onto the staircase leading below deck, ready to face Monia.


	12. Chapter 12 A Ship From the Fog Part Four

Link and Tetra charged into the cargo hold, ready to face anything.

But the hold was empty.

"She came down here, I know it!" cried Tetra. "She must be down here!"

"What are you looking for, Tetra?" came a voice. Tetra spun around and her eyes became small.

A tall, dark-haired woman was standing in the corner of the room. Around her neck was a pearl necklace.

"Mother..." Tetra whispered. Then she ran to her.

But the woman quickly sidestepped and Tetra ran into the wall.

"Don't touch me, you little rat!" she screeched. Tetra's eyes teared.

"Mother, it's me! Your daughter! Don't you recognize me?!" she cried. "I'm the one who made you that necklace!"

The woman took the necklace and threw it to the ground.

"I don't want this! And I know who you are! Though I wish I didn't."

"What do you mean, mother...?!" muttered Tetra in a small voice.

"Don't you get it?! You failed! You are a failure! You nearly let the Triforce of Wisdom fall into Ganondorf's hands! You were kidnapped at least twice! You are a failure!"

Tetra fell to her knees and sobbed. "Mother...!"

"Tetra!" Link yelled. "It's just a trick! Don't look at it! It's not real!"

Tetra didn't even hear me.

"Yessss…" the ghost said. "My horrible daughter knows how real I am."

Link knew there was only one way to stop the ghost before Tetra had a breakdown. He pulled out a Light Arrow and took aim.

But then, the ghost turned to me and fixed its freaky eyes on Link, and Tetra fell to the floor.

"You see, I'm not just a ghost. I'm also a goddess. The goddess of Fear! I can't actually show your future. I can just show you your worst fear! And you... are next!"

Link re-aimed his Light Arrow.

"I have no fear!" he said. "I made peace with my greatest fear, Ganondorf, a long time ago! You can't do anything to me!

Monia shook her head. "Fear lesson number one: A person's greatest fear is never a fear of a specific person or monster. It is an emotion, a fear of what others think of you, or a regret or guilt from the past. Your girlfriend's worst fear was what her mother thought of her. What is yours?"

Monia changed shape again.

"No…!" Link cried. The ghost had taken form of his sister, Aryll, backed up against the wall with an expression of pure terror. A Moblin was pointing its staff at her throat, ready to kill her.

"No!!!!" Link shouted, but he couldn't move.

Aryll turned to face him again, a look of hopeless desperation and disappointment.

"Big Brother!" she said. "Why did you do this to me?!"

"Do what, Aryll?" Link asked weakly, his lips dry. "Do what?"

"You left this island!" She shrieked. "You abandoned me! You abandoned all of us! You-"

The Moblin took her life with a flick of its staff.

"NO!!!" Link screamed. The ghost then took shape of his fragile old grandmother.

"Now you see what you have done?" she asked. "You let your sister and me die! I always knew you would fail. I always knew! You can't be the Hero of Time. You-"

"What'd you say?" Link asked.

"Don't interrupt me, you fool!" she screeched.

"No, the Hero of Time… I'm not the Hero of Time!" said Link. "My grandmother never thought I was… did she?"

"No, I didn't!"

"You're lying!" Link cried. Grandma hesitated, then suddenly changed back into Monia. A wicked scythe appeared in her hand, and she raised it and brought it down towards Link.

ZAAKKK!

Link hit it with a Light Arrow square in the forehead.

"Noooooooo…!" It screeched. The spirit writhed in the air before exploding in light. The Ghost Ship began to slowly disappear underneath Link and Tetra's feet!

Link grabbed Tetra and raced out the door, with the entire ship shaking. Walls collapsed, barrels rolled towards them.

"What happened?" Tetra groaned.

"You kinda got knocked out. But come on! Let's get out of here!"

Link and Tetra charged out the door.

* * *

Link and Tetra leapt onto the pirate ship just as the last of the cursed ship sunk beneath the waves. Link stared at the bottom of the ocean, where two evils had just been put to rest forever.

One had died not wanting to face his fear.

One had died at the hands of one willing to face his fears.

The pirate ship sailed away to destroy the last of the great evils: Ganondorf.


	13. Chapter 13 Rise, My Master Part One

Tetra studied the map of the Great Sea closely. She was trying to figure out where the enemy army had taken Ganondorf... and what their next step would be. Her eyes were red from staying up all night studying it. Her brain was all but fried, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Tetra mumbled. Link came inside Tetra's cabin.

"Found anything?" he asked.

"No." Tetra shook her head. Link glanced at the map.

"Well, no wonder you haven't found anything!" he said. "This map looks nothing like the Great Sea. Where did you get this map, anyway?"

"Link, that map is upside down." Tetra said.

"Oh." Link turned the map around. "Okay, so... we're here, right? And if this is where the fleet was... we've already checked Diamond Steppe Island..." Link looked up. "Bokoblins are dumb, so when Fortrek disappeared, they got confused, right? So they scattered all over the Great Sea. And we don't know where they took Ganondorf." Link rolled up the map. "Well, darn." he said.

"Gee, you were a big help." Tetra muttered.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" asked Link.

"You could at least try!" Tetra yelled.

"I think someone needs to go to bed." Link muttered.

"That's it." Tetra stood up. "I'm tired of everyone on this ship not taking anything seriously!"

She was grumpy from getting no sleep last night, but she didn't realize she was being irrational. Angrily, she kicked a bookcase.

A padlocked box fell from the top and crashed to the ground, breaking open and revealing its contents.

The Triforce of Power.

And it was glowing so brightly that Link had to look away. The point of the triangle was facing north. Link picked it up and pointed it south and it became dimmer.

"It will lead us to its master!" he said in surprise. "This thing can take us right to Ganondorf!"

* * *

Link called out directions to Gonzo, who was at the wheel.

"Northwest!" he called.

"Northwest?!" cried Gonzo. "This area is starting to look familiar..."

As the Triforce became too bright to look at, they noticed why...

Looming on the horizon was a tall, twisted tower.

It was the Forsaken Fortress.


	14. Chapter 14 Rise, My Master Part Two

As the pirate ship neared the Forsaken Fortess, Link noticed something very weird happen.

Before the startled eyes of the pirates, the entire fortress seemed to grow in size. More of the stone black surface appeared, the fortress becoming even taller. But that wasn't it, Link realized. The fortress wasn't growing.

The sea was receding.

The fortress was draining the Great Sea.

"Get us in there, NOW!" cried Link. "And let's skip the catapult this time."

* * *

As Link, Tetra, Gonzo, Nudge, Senza, Zuko, Mako and Niko stepped on foot the cursed stone ground, they noticed immediately the size change in the fortress. The area where Link had started out on his first visit was now several meters above their heads. Link now realized that the Forsaken Fortress was much, much larger and taller than it had first appeared. Who knew how much deeper into the sea it went?

As the group of eight climbed the stairs up to Link's original starting point, four arrows thudded into the steps behind them. Mako glanced up to see five ugly monsters with bows positioned up on the wall above them. They slightly resembled Bokoblins, except their noses were more piglike and they were fatter and tougher.

"Archiblins!" cried Mako. "I read about them in a book once. They're like Bokoblins except their a whole lot smarter and tougher.

The crew ducked as a half dozen more arrows whizzed by them.

"And they're wicked with a bow and arrow." Mako added.

Link sommersaulted into the main area, whipping out the Master Sword. An arrow zoomed toward his face. Link swung the sword and chopped the arrow in half, swatting it out of the air.

The rest of the pirates, meanwhile, ducked, rolled and dodged arrows and tried to get to cover. Gonzo and Senza were searching for things to lob: Pebbles, spare jewelry, anything. Most objects bounced harmlessly off the Archiblins' foreheads.

Link began firing his own arrows at the new monstrous adversaries, but they had too much cover. The arrows clacked against the stone wall.

Gonzo grunted as an arrow pierced his shoulder.

"Take him to the ship!" yelled Tetra. Niko and Zuko began helping the big pirate back to the pirate ship.

Link fired the Hookshot at a support beam, sending a part of the wall tumbling into the water. Three of the Archiblins tumbled down with it. Link shot down the other two while they were distracted.

"Lets get moving." he said immediately. "We can't waste any time. We need to stop them before the fortress sucks up any more of the sea."

As if on cue, the water level lowered again, exposing more of the Forsaken Fortress.

* * *

As they traveled through the halls, Link said, "I've never seen Archiblins before."

"Nor I." replied Mako. "In fact, I read they haven't been sighted for three hundred years."

"But that's before the Great Flood, even!" Link said in wonder.

"That's right." Mako nodded. "And how do you think they found their way here?"

Link's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

Mako nodded again. "Ganondorf is draining the Great Sea somehow in order to dig up prehistoric monsters... the most powerful beasts the world has ever known."

Tetra shuddered. "Do we have a plan?" she asked.

Link nodded. "We just have to find the energy source the monsters are using to drain the sea, and then we go on and destroy Ganondorf once and for all!"

"We just have to get to the top of an ever-growing fortress full of prehistoric monsters." Nudge muttered.

"Nudge has a point." Mako said. "If my hunch is correct, some monsters may be found from before even Hyrule was founded. As far as I know, those Archiblins may be the weakest thing we'll see yet!"

All conversation stopped when a roar sounded behind them. Link, Tetra, Mako, Nudge and Senza spun around to see a giant muscular creature roll a huge boulder into the hallway behind them, sealing them into the fortress. It roared again and charged at them.

"What is it this time, Mako?" asked Senza.

"Ogreblins." Mako said. "About fifty years ago!"

Link thrust the Master Sword at the beast. But the Ogreblin was too fast. It grabbed Link's wrist and yanked him five feet forward, the Master Sword clattering to the floor.

Next, the Ogreblin lunged for Senza. The two locked their palms in a struggle of pure strength.

"Arm wrestle, eh?" Senza grunted. He twisted and sent the Ogreblin flipping into the air. Link stabbed toward it with the Master Sword, cutting it deep in its arm. It knocked Link away and stood up.

"Hyeah!" Tetra charged and kicked off the Ogreblin's head, but it was like kicking the stone wall. Nudge and Senza charged the monster one last time, knocking it to the side. Link finished it off with a last slash.

"Phew!" he said. "That was a little tough."

Just then, their progress was interrupted by a sharp THUNK.

There, stuck in the ground before them and wrapped in seaweed, was a very familiar Moblin staff.


	15. Chapter 15 Rise, My Master Part Three

There, standing in front of them, was the evil Moblin General Fortrek.

Seaweed was draped over his head, shoulders and arms. He was soaked and his breath was ragged.

"I thought you were dead!" cried Link.

"My Master is more powerful than you think." he said simply. Then, in one smooth motion, he retrieved his staff and threw it at Tetra.

Tetra rolled aside and the staff thunked against the floor.

"Get 'im!" cried Nudge. Together, he and Senza charged at the Moblin.

THWACK! THWACK!

In two quick punches, Fortrek threw the two pirates plummeting over the side of the fortress, leaving them to the long drop to the ocean below.

"NUDGE!" Link and Tetra screamed simultaniously. "SENZA!"

With a strangled cry, Mako ran down the steep passage towards the ship.

"Coward." Fortrek muttered. Link turned to face Fortrek, his eyes shining with anger and justice. He and Tetra charged the Moblin, Tetra drawing a large dagger.

Link stabbed at Fortrek, but he caught the blow on his staff. Link spun around and swung with all his might, with such ferocity that Fortrek took a step back. But then Fortrek responded with powerful attacks of his own, slicing and stabbing until Link had to back up. Tetra threw her dagger at Fortrek's head in desperation, but he swatted it aside with the back of his hand. While he was distracted, Link used a jump attack with all his might.

"HAAAAA!" he yelled. Fortrek blocked the blow with his staff, but he fell flat on his back onto the stone ground. Link continued pushing his sword against Fortrek's staff, pinning Fortrek to the ground.

A snap echoed throughout the fortress as Fortrek's staff was cleaved in half. Link stabbed down once more, but Fortrek moved aside and the blow severed his right arm.

With a howl, Fortrek smacked Link's stomach with enough force to crack the stone wall and sent the hero flying over the side of the wall and into the ocean. Fortrek then spun around and hit Tetra over the other side, sending her falling into the inner depths of the now larger fortress.

* * *

Link never did know what death would feel like, but he expected it to be painful.

It wasn't, however. He felt more like he was floating, his breathing coming in ragged gasps, but he felt no pain. He was bobbing up and down in some unknown water.

Then he opened his eyes.

There was the smooth black wall of the Forsaken Fortress. He was floating in the ocean before it, and his gut hurt like crazy.

And he was too tired to move his limbs. He was drowning.

Link's head went under into the cold midnight water. He opened his eyes, and in the murky water he saw the wall of the fortress. He also saw a hole in the side of the wall. Using the last of his strength, he swam through it and exhaustedly pulled himself onto land.

He was again in the inner sanctum of the fortress, but the water level had receded so that he was now about fifty feet below his original starting point. He began to climb the stairs, regaining his strength, when a gigantic SPLASH!!! came from behind him.

Spinning around, he saw a five-hundred-foot long and wide cow. It had flippers on its side that made it able to swim and breathe underwater. It had horns on its head and a wicked spiked tail.

Link was facing a humungous cow-fish.

And it was angry.

"MOO!" it bellowed, and crashed right through the fortress wall.

Link rolled aside to avoid its spiked tail and drew the Master Sword. With a yell, he leaped onto the waving tail and stabbed the sword into the cow-fish's tail. It only seemed to annoy it. Using the Hookshot, he made his way to the cow-fish's head and slashed at its eye. The cow-fish roared and bucked, sending Link flying back onto the main platform. The creature leapt out of the water and onto the inner platform, shaking the entire fortress and cracking the ground. With a roar, it prepared to end Link's life with a flick of its spiked tail. Suddenly...

"Ready, Nudge? One... two... THREE! HYAH!"

The cow-fish's eyes went wide as it was suddenly sent flying through the air. It smacked into the wall and fell back into the water. Link barely had time to register the fact that Nudge and Senza had just appeared on the platform next to them before leaping down and stabbing the Master Sword into the beast's exposed underbelly. With a gigantic roar, the creature exploded into a giant display of purple smoke. Link wiped his forehead and climbed back up to the inner platform.

"Wow, guys, you came just in time! I thought you were dead!" Link said. Nudge grinned.

"You can throw him over the edge of an evil fortress, but you can't keep a good pirate down!" he said.

"Where's Tetra?" asked Senza. Link looked at the ground.

"I'm... not sure." he said.

"And Fortrek? Is he dead?"

"No. And we're too late." Link said. "He's on his way to ressurect Ganondorf."

"But he didn't take the Triforce of Power!" said Senza.

"He doesn't need the Triforce of Power anymore," Link muttered. "He's not just draining the Great Sea to dig up old monsters. Much life is in the Great Sea. Ganondorf is draining that life force and feeding it into his own."

"Now what?" asked Nudge. "Give up? There has to be a way to beat Fortrek to the top of the fortress!"

Link nodded. "Wait!" he said. Then he paused a second and said in a small voice, "Throw me up there."

"Are you sure, little man?" asked Senza.

"Yup." Link said. Nudge nodded and picked him up.

"HWAH!" Nudge threw Link with all his might (and that's a lot) to the top of the Forsaken Fortress.


	16. Chapter 16 Rise, My Master Part Four

Link already had bad memories of being launched into the air at the Forsaken Fortress. He didn't really want a repeat of any of them.

BAM!

Link landed feetfirst at the very top of the Forsaken Fortress. There, Fortrek was carrying and unconscious Tetra towards the entrance of Ganondorf's old "throne room."

Now was the time to take down the Moblin once and for all.

"HAAA!" Link charged at the one-armed Moblin, stabbing the Master Sword at his back. Fortrek moved to one side and the sword swooshed into thin air.

"Ah, young boy in green, so good of you to join us!" he said. "I was wondering if you would show up."

"Put Tetra down and fight me honorably!" said Link. Fortrek considered, then nodded. He put Tetra down roughly and pulled out the two broken halves of his staff.

"I already have the girl's Triforce of Wisdom," he said. "I just need your Triforces to please my master. He has already risen, you know."

"You're lying." Link said flatly. The Moblin flicked out one of his staff halves, but Link deflected it with the Master Sword.

"Yes, I am. But he is very close. He will be ready to rise in a few minutes."

"I don't believe you." Link swiped at Fortrek's legs, but Fortrek leapt over the blade nimbly and stabbed at Link with a staff half. Link rolled aside and knocked one half out of Fortrek's hands. Fortrek used the other end of his staff to slice at Link's head. Link ducked and thrust his sword at the Moblin's legs.

"You cut off my arm," Fortrek said. His anger was growing as the battle raged on, each swiping and deflecting. They leapt all around the top of the wall, sweating and trembling with exhaustion. But they continued on.

"DIE!" Fortrek finally snapped and lunged for Link with all his might, his staff rushing to connect with Link's head. Link waited to the last second and rolled aside. Fortrek's staff was stuck in the ground, and in the moment Fortrek paused to pull it out, Link plunged the blade into the Moblin's chest.

Fortrek grunted, stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Where's Ganondorf?!" cried Link. And then the Moblin did something unexpected.

He began to laugh. A deep, booming laughter that continued to shake his body until he died, exploding into a spectacular display of purple smoke. Link shook Tetra awake.

"Tetra, are you okay?!" he asked. Tetra nodded.

"I'm fine, Link, thanks to you." she said. Falling into his arms, she looked up into his eyes and said, "Thank you."

"I... uh, I..." Link stammered, staring into her big blue eyes.

"Yes?" Tetra said.

"I... uh... duh... um..."

"What are you trying to say, Link?" Tetra asked.

"Just kiss her, you fool!" Link looked to one side to see Niko, Gonzo and Zuko standing there, laughing. Link turned red.

"Look, I don't think you need to tell me what to - mmfff..." Link was cut short when Tetra grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. Link's face turned even brighter red. So bright, that Mako later claimed he could see it from the pirate ship, but you know how Mako is.

"Uhh... huh huh huh..." Link muttered dumbly. The pirates assembled cheered and started laughing again.

And then, after a long time, the eight pirates turned and entered Ganondorf's throne room, ready to face anything.

But there wasn't anything to face.

The room was empty, except for two broken halves of a stone sculpture in the same likeness of Ganondorf and a shattered window.


	17. Chapter 17 Rise, My Master Part Five

Link

Charged past the two stone halves of Ganondorf's old prison and stuck his head out the shattered window. Below, dozens of needlelike rocks jutted up from the seafloor and waves crashed violently against them. The rocks led out onto the beach and the pirate ship.

A dark shape with a long black cloak flowing behind him was leaping from rock to rock. It was Ganondorf.

Link drew the Master Sword and jumped.

* * *

Tetra stared in shock as Link's receding green form plummeted down towards the rocks. This was the boy she had spent the past two months with... the person who had saved her life... the guy she loved.

She put her left foot on the sill of the window.

"Miss Tetra, no!!!" Gonzo realized what she was doing just to late.

Tetra jumped down to join Link.

* * *

Link was too excited and scared and frozen to even scream.

The stone wall of the Forsaken Fortress flew by him in a blur. Everything was surreal and time seemed to have slowed down.

Link glanced down to see the point of a very sharp rock screaming towards him. At the last possible second, Link had a thought.

_Deku Leaf._

With a FOOMP! the Deku Leaf unfolded and Link soared over the rocks. With the leaf to support his weight, he glided forward just out of the reach of the pointed rocks.

Ganondorf was just a couple feet ahead of him. With a yell, Link pulled out the Master Sword and stabbed for Ganondorf's back.

But in two quick movements, Ganondorf backflipped over Link and landed on a rock behind him. He heard one of Ganondorf's blades whistle through the air, and with an awful ripping noise, Link knew the Deku Leaf had been destroyed. Link landed hard on the side of a pointed rock. He spun and faced Ganondorf, drawing the Master Sword. But Ganondorf was on the move again, leaping from rock to rock, and was soon behind Link again. With a hollow SMACK Ganondorf hit Link's legs with his rock-solid fist. Link went flipping and landed on a different rock, and Ganondorf pulled the Triforce of Power out of Link's pocket.

Link heard a scream and glanced up to see Tetra falling toward him at an astonishing rate. He reached out his arms and caught her just barely. Tetra looked up into his eyes. Link's face warmed.

"Umm..." Link thought for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too, Link." Tetra said.

And they made out right in front of Ganondorf.

"So sorry to break it up," Ganondorf said. Link set Tetra down on a rock. "But I'm free now, and I don't intend to be defeated again." With that, Ganondorf launched himself at Link.

Link leapt aside to another rock just as Ganondorf's blade sliced the stone in half. Link jumped again to avoid Ganondorf's vengeful blades.

Meanwhile, Tetra leapt from rock to rock nimbly and jumped at Ganondorf's back. She kicked off of him and landed on his head, clawing at his face. Ganondorf swiped at her, but she kicked off her arms and threw her silver dagger at his head.

While Ganondorf was distracted, Link leapt for Ganondorf, swinging his blade at him. Ganondorf kicked him away. Tetra charged for Ganondorf's legs but was also knocked away. Ganondorf raised his blades and prepared to end their lives.

BLAM!

The rock Ganondorf was standing on exploded, sending Ganondorf flying to the next one. They looked to the side to see the pirate ship. Nudge, Senza and Gonzo stood on deck, coconuts aimed and ready. Nudge threw another coconut and Ganondorf. But with a smacking sound, the dark lord's blade connected with the coconut and shattered it to powder. But while Ganondorf was deflecting that one, another coconut smashed into his chest. Ganondorf went flying and splashed into the ocean, leaving nothing but a dark shade and air bubbles.

Seconds went by. Ganondorf still did not appear.

Then, a tremendous wave that swamped the Forsaken Fortress rose from the ocean and a gigantic monster roared out of the water.

This was the last thing Link and Tetra saw before the wave crashed into them and sent them flying back.

* * *

"LINK! WAKE UP!!!"

Link's eyes opened to see Tetra dragging him further down the beach. He soon saw why.

The pirate ship, riding a gigantic wave, was crashing down towards them. Link and Tetra rolled aside just as the ship crashed into the beach, shattering to splinters. The pirates dove out of it just in time.

Then, Link saw the monster for the first time. It was pitch black and looked like a gigantic pig monster. It's snout was horned and each arm had five razor-sharp talons.

"Ganon..." Link muttered.

"You mean Ganondorf?" asked Tetra. Link shook his head.

"In the ancient legends, Ganondorf had the power to change his physical form into a reflection of his heart, a massive beast of pure power and evil."

Ganon roared and swung his talons at the pirates. Gonzo and Nudge dove out of the way as a massive wall of sand erupted from the ground as Ganon's talons swiped the beach.

Mako, Senza and Niko were trying to regroup with the rest of the pirates, but were seperated themselves by another strike of Ganon's arm.

Link saw what was happening. Ganon was using the talents of evil - he was seperating them, confusing them, breaking them apart, so he could pick them off one by one. If they could all join together, they would be untouchable.

Link notched a Light Arrow and aimed it at Ganon's eyes, but the beast swiped at him. Link shot the arrow into the beast's palm, stunning the arm for an instant.

"GUYS!" he yelled. "Group together!!!"

Gonzo, Mako and Nudge jumped over the stunned arm to join Link, which was now returning. The other arm nearly smashed Tetra as she joined them, too. Niko, Zuko and Senza rolled under Ganon's talons and joined the group.

Ganon roared, seeing what had happened, and smashed a fist down towards the eight pirates. Nudge, Senza and Gonzo grabbed a talon and heaved with all their might, sending the beast tumbling down back into the ocean. It roared and stomped for them, but the group was unstoppable now.

Rolling, ducking and dodging, the pirates slowly beat Ganon back. Ganon finally saw that there was no way to beat them now with just brute force. They had joined their hearts and minds and were battling as one.

Ganon ran his hands through the ocean as fast as he could, creating a massive tital wave that roared towards them.

Link was about to yell, a command, but he didn't. It was like his silent command went to the rest of the pirates without him speaking. They were battling as one, and no evil could defeat them.

Together, the eight pirates ran and ducked behind the Forsaken Fortress as the tital wave smashed against the tall fortress with earth-shattering force. With a mighty groan, the Forsaken Fortress itself, now about a hundred fifty feet tall, began to crash towards them. Link, Tetra, Gonzo, Nudge, Niko, Mako, Zuko Senza stood their ground and readied themselves.

As the fortress fell on them, the pirates stopped it with their hands. Normally, it would crush them, but the power of the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom had blessed the entire group as undefeatable.

The two Triforces glowed as the pirates gave a final mighty shove. The entire fortress gave way and fell towards Ganon.

CRUNCH!

The fortress' weight smashed against the monster's head, sending it falling down into the ocean. Link charged forward, along the fortress, drawing the Master Sword as he ran. Time had slowed for him, and as he charged, the Triforce of Courage glowed.

"HAAA!!!" the Master Sword plunged into Ganon's stomach. With a gigantic roar, the beast fell over on its side.

The rest of the pirates ran up to join him, breathing heavily. They watched as Ganon's form began to shimmer and disappear.


	18. Chapter 18 Rise, My Master Part Six

Ganon's entire body was dissolving into dust, until there was nothing left of him but the black, cold dust. But then, the ashes began to move, form together, join again. They once again formed Ganondorf's body.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAAA!" he laughed maniacally. "Are you fools trying to destroy me?! You can never truly destroy the face of evil for all time! There's no way!! HAHAHAHAA!"

Link swung the Master Sword at Ganondorf's face. Ganondorf grinned and smacked the blade with all his might, sending the Master Sword flying into the ocean.

"It's hopeless, then." Tetra muttered.

ZZAAAKKK!!!

Suddenly, the three Triforces began to glow. Ganondorf yelled in alarm as the Triforce of Power pulled itself to join the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom. The complete Triforce rose and began to spin, faster and faster, until a lightning bolt zapped out of it and struck Ganondorf in the chest. The dark lord screamed and his body began to dissentigrate and dissapear. With one final echoing roar, Ganondorf was gone.

"What... happened?" asked Nudge as the pirates slowly climbed out from behind the rock they were hiding.

Then Link realized it. "The King of Hyrule's wish," he said. "He wished on the Triforce hope for Tetra and I. So when all was hopeless, the Triforce saved us!"

"And Ganondorf... is he... gone?" asked Tetra.

The Triforce began to swirl again until it was gone, and three beings stood in its place - Din, Farore and Nayru, the Golden Goddesses. Din stepped forward.

"Thank you, brave heroes." she said. "Thanks to your wishes, Ganondorf has finally been destroyed for all time. Now, the path to Hyrule will open..."

Nayru waved her hand, and before the pirates' startled eyes, the destroyed skeleton of the pirate ship began to reform until it was good as new... better even. It was even larger and sleeker than before, with more cannons and sails, too.

Tetra was speechless. Her eyes teared up, glad her ship had returned. The ship was the only thing she had known ever since her parents had died, the only thing she could devote her life to.

But that wasn't true anymore. She glanced at Link, and Link smiled back to her.

They embraced each other and kissed again.

The pirates, meanwhile, were exploring their new ship. Nudge, Senza and Gonzo were hugging each other, crying as they stared at the shiny new cannons.

"Ha ha! Look at me!" Niko yelled, swinging back and forth on a rope hanging from main mast.

"Niko, watch out, your gonna...!" Mako yelled to him, too late.

SMACK!

Niko hit the wall and fell to the deck.

"I'm okay." he said weakly.


	19. Chapter 19 Land Ho!

**Two Months Later**

Link was sleeping in the crow's-nest again.

It was a cool night and a full moon once again. Gentle waves lapped against the sides of the ship as it silently cut through the water.

Link's eyes opened slowly. He yawned and stretched, staring out onto the horizon. The moon lit up the waves, casting a glow over the ship and bathing the entire scene in moonlight. In this amazing scene, Link could almost-

"LINK!!!"

With a start, Link spun around to see Tetra standing in front of him. He tried to stutter an excuse, but he was still half-asleep.

"Huh what oh hi..." he mumbled.

"Were you sleeping in the crows-nest again?!" she yelled.

"Ummm... I think so..." he muttered. "I'm goin' back to sleep, 'kay?" His head fell to the side and he began to snore.

"Link!" Tetra whispered. "Link, wake up!"

But there was something different in her voice now. Link opened his eyes.

"Uh?" he asked. Tetra grabbed his head and turned it towards the horizon.

Coming into view was a gigantic land mass larger than anything they had ever seen. It was roughly in the shape of a large triangle. Before Link and Tetra's eyes, the moonlight began to reflect off the land, making three small triangles appear inside the big one in the shape of the Triforce. It was a sign.

They had found the new Hyrule.

**Five Years Later**

In the town of Outset, named after Link's old home, several small huts had been built for living quarters. There was a larger building still under construction, planned to become the marketplace once they'd found merchandise and established currency. On the outskirts was a lookout post, though no monsters had been spotted yet. And in the very center of the village was a temple, which was where the pirates were now.

The pirates were all seated in rows, except for Mako, Link and Tetra (who were both seventeen years old now), who were standing in the front. Mako was holding a large book.

"Do you, Link, take Tetra to be your wife?"

"I do." Link said.

"And Tetra, do you..."

Mako stopped and sighed when Link and Tetra began to kiss. He closed the book and sat down as all the pirates cheered.

**THE END**

_That's the end of my first fanfic. Thank you if you read all of it and thanks also for all your kind reviews. Tell me what you think of the ending, and thanks again!_


End file.
